Gold and Blue
by BelleIllumina
Summary: Sometimes legends do come true. with shifting myriad of colors all she saw were gold and blue  Terra x Aqua
1. Chapter 1

**Gold and Blue**

kallen vi britannia

Kingdom Hearts : Birth by Sleep

Pairing: Terra and Aqua

Alternate Universe

**Author's notes:**

My younger brother and I had been hook up with Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and finished it within a span of a week, well the beginner mode. I am really determined to finish the three KH series. I'd been head over heels with Terra and the opening song. I really liked the structure of his face and his freaking changing eye color, thus the origin of the title.

And also Terra x Aqua fics are just too few for my viewing pleasure, so I will add one! Maybe I can really keep this up, as well as my other stories. I am really abusing my notebook at these typing jobs. I really, really love making fanfics.

So on with the story.

Chapter 1: Myriad of Colors

"Mother! Mother! Tell me that story again please?" a young girl with stunning oceanic orbs asked her mother as they watched over a babe by the crib. She was smiling at the child, her brother with such excitement and awe. "Please Mother; tell me about the story of the rainbow and the stars."

"Ah ah dear child, you have heard and read it many times. Why would you like me to tell me again?" the mother remarked with her soft voice, patting the girls soft hair. She saw the expression her daughter behold just for her, really eager to hear the story once again. The mother sighed and nodded her defeat, readying her voice and shifting to her storyteller mode.

_"Now, now dear child, listen to the tale of how the stars are like rainbows and rainbows are almost like shimmering stars._

_ The legend foretold that before there where never rainbows in the sky just stars that stared down from the heavens, they just stayed there just watching over what are to be watched. Of course, they are persons, entities, and their light came from their hearts and they shone brightly with the help of the Darkness. You see dear child, where there is light there is darkness, for one cannot live without the other. Those two balance each other like a libra constellation. But there was nothing in the heavens, just light and darkness._

_ Then a star was slowly being consumed with darkness. He hated the fact that he was tempted to give in and be defeated. He wretched himself to exile, wandering different and many worlds and seeing a lot more from his view back from above. The universe was a very large place and in one world that he landed upon, he encountered a woman. This woman was a daughter of that place. She who welcomed him with a hospitality he never had before seemed to scare the star. He was scared that his impending destruction and darkness may swallow her as well. So he went farther, farther but not going away, just farther. But she always reached out, pulling him in._

_ Then the entire star's hard work of avoiding her for her own sake never paid off. _

_ "Tell me Lupa ,what are you?" the woman once asked the star. He never answered the question until one day she told him: "Tell me not Lupa and evade me not either that lie that you are a lone man, for I can see the light within your heart radiating. Are you not a star?"_

_ "Indeed I am a star. But Siren I do not have the light that you claim I have. The darkness is consuming me and soon I will be destroyed."_

_ "Is that why you avoid me and push me away?"_

_ The star never answered the question yet the woman understood as she looked at his deep blue orbs. But when the day that darkness claimed the star, the woman saw golden eyes and not the deep blue, she was scared for a moment at how the pain affected him just to save her from that darkness. She saw the tiniest speck of light being swarmed slowly._

_ She screamed his name and held him in her arms and she did something unexpected. Through the star's almost losing sanity and consciousness, he felt the coldness other than the darkness that was consuming him. Through golden orbs he saw the woman, siren, and discovered at the moment that she was a daughter of the waters, soothing his panicked heart and let him think. Through her cool waters, she surrounded him and he was amazed at how his tiny remaining light shone with a myriad of colors and realization dawned to him that he wanted to live more to see those colors and overcoming darkness were shimmering colors born together and like a bridge and a bow shot through the sky and space, giving color to the colorless stars._

_ Thus that was why rainbows shimmer and stars color."_

"There were always two important colors then, the gold and the blue; it was then admired by the woman as why and how the star's eyes still shift colors when his emotions are most intense. Together with her though, a whole lot of colors were made." The mother finished with a smile. She heard her daughter yawn, even though she was still widely alert with the story that just ended. "Now dear child, say goodnight to your brother and go to bed as well. You will need your strength tomorrow."

"Will you tell Riku that story when he grows up?"

"Of course dear, though I do not think he would be that interested. Now off to bed!"

"Good night mother! Good night Riku!"

_"Good night Aqua."_

Ocean orbs snapped open and a groan instantly came out of Aqua's mouth as she rolled to her side. Her head was throbbing from headache because of sleeping late the last night. By her bedside a sigh was heard and then Aqua felt another tap by her shoulder. "Hey Sis, I got painkillers and some water here, I know you slept late because of that term paper you're working and Mom Isn't that happy that your overworking yourself."

"Go away Riku." Aqua said waving her arms as she blindly tried to turn off her cellphone from ringing its alarm. "Hell. Shut down will you. I'm going. I'm going alright!"

"Come on Sis. Time for school." Riku said as he poked his sister again. "Come on up, up, up!"

Then the closest book was thrown at the door with a chuckling Riku coming downstairs for breakfast. Their mother who heard the commotion just laughed as she watched her children one by one settle for breakfast. "Did you get into her bad side again?"

"She's always on her bad side on mornings.." Riku said, fishing some pancakes to his plate and munching them. Their mother just laughed again and continued on setting the table. "Did Dad leave early again?"

"Yes." A sigh from their mom. "He's aiming for a three day leave so he's finishing all his assignments and projects in advance."

"For your anniversary?" Aqua intruded, settling in for breakfast as well, now fully refreshed and ready for school. "Where are you going now?"

"To my mother's. I know I can leave the house to you." Then they all ate their breakfast and said their goodbyes to their mother. Riding on the bus they went to Radiant Gardens Academy.

"Will you be coming with me on the way home?" Aqua asked her brother before they went to their own buildings. Riku was a freshman high school student while Aqua was a sophomore college student and their buildings are rather far apart that they decided beforehand to meet at a destination so that they can go home together.

"No. Zack and I are still going to finish our report papers so I'll be late for dinner." Riku said as he walked away waving to his watching sister. Aqua just sighed and went on her own way with a smile as she faced another day. She breathed in the sent that was school thinking and waiting when the adventures will begin. Ten seconds after that thought, she gasped in surprise. She whirled around to the one who just grabbed her shoulder and saw Tifa with a sorry smile. Aqua just sighed again and sighed, nothing like the relaxing days of school.

She was smiling for she just knew that it would be a nice day, a rainbow just came to guide her path to the right direction.

-TBC_

Standard disclaimer applies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gold and Blue**

Seraphim Earl (former kallen vi britannia)

Chapter 2: Shifting Auroras

**Author's notes: **

** I am sorry for posting an almost blank chapter! I am not actually sure what I posted and when I opened the document it was almost blank!**

** Sorry. You see I got some draft and reserve files that are continuous and a separate one to be posted here so it all get mixed up. I thought I already copied that chapter!**

** Sorry sorry sorry sorry… I am so stupid to do that!**

**0-0**

Aqua sat through her classes with a very disappointed expression, she expected the day to be exciting and somewhat special but as she sat cramped on her seat, she wondered why she felt like that. Their teacher, Lady Belle was teaching them about animals and how are they are similar to humans, she was rather really bored as she thought of why she took up such a course but sometimes it was interesting. Today was the exception. This was the third class she sat with a frown on her face and she hated it. Lady Aurora even slightly scolded her for being inattentive. She sighed again as she tried to drone in somewhere that her mind could go. She watched the scene outside the window, thinking of when the fun will start.

She was bored of herbs, animals and psychology. The only thing she was waiting for the whole day was Master Eraqus' class. Magic and Keyblade mastering. Only few were chosen in that class, recently it was only Riku, Kairi and her. Kairi was a student of Riku's class as well but she specializes in magic and some in Keyblading. Also the Sword Mastering class held by Lady Mulan is another thing to wait. She remembered Zack in this and inwardly groaned, he was still persisting on taking her out. He vowed to date her when he defeated her in a sparring match and of course, it never happened thank the heavens for that.

She gasped when she felt a tap one her shoulder. She turned to see Aerith, a flower in hand and a smile on her face.

"You scared me. What is it Aerith?"

"Class was finished a while ago, shouldn't you going to Master Eraqus by now?" Aerith said with a point at the door. Aqua slapped her forehead for being inattentive, thanking Aerith, she rushed to her next class, her extra class. She rushed through the corridors and hallways of pure white and tried not to get herself late. If she did come late most of the class' time will be spent on being scolded by Master Eraqus.

"I'm here!" she said in success as she entered the large room.

"Oh. Hey sis." Riku greeted as he cut his chat with another student she was unfamiliar with. The boy, about Riku's age, was looking at her strangely that she felt embarrassed of her outburst awhile ago. "You're late."

"Oh please, at least Master's not around yet." she reasoned out with a wave. "Who's this?"

The boy with blue eyes darker than hers and a lot darker than Riku's was holding a keyblade already. "I'm Sora! Your new classmate!"

"Sora here is new to Radiant Garden." Kairi said as she took a place by Sora's side. "He and his brothers just enrolled a week ago."

"Oh. Really? That's great, I'm kind of getting tired of seeing the same faces this past months." she said with a big smile. "I'm Aqua, nice to meet you Sora."

"Same here!"

"Ah I see you have acquainted yourself Sora, it's a good start." Eraqus said as he finally arrived to the room. "Are you ready for a sparring match so that we can assess your abilities so that I may now what I still need to teach you are?"

"That's fine." he said in a grin. "Well, who can I spar with?"

"Well you can spar with Aqua since she's late." Riku said calmly while Aqua was fuming for having a sparring match when she almost run miles just not to be late.

"Late? I see, that can be a suitable punishment then." Eraqus said with that fatherly smile of his that seemed to sparkle with mischief. "You will also spar with the two others that will be arriving tomorrow."

"She'll be sparring with my brothers too?" Sora was surprised at this and then turned to Aqua. "Wow, you seem to be very good at this."

"Not really, she's just a usual late-comer." Riku blurted out again. Aqua smacked her brother's shoulder just to shut him up from that sarcastic comment of his. "Ow! I'm just saying the truth."

"Whatever. Let's do this?"

"You bet we will."

Then the clashing of blades started with a mutter of words and some keen observation. Kairi and Riku were silently taking bets on what the rank of the newcomer may be. How they will determine that it was theirs to decide. Sora was already using raid commands and some even grazed some of Aqua's skin that were light bruises. Aqua wasn't severely harmed but both were tired already, that was when the bet came of.

"Blizzara!" Aqua said as ice surrounded her opponent and then broke. Immediately Sora was down, panting. "That was good Sora."

"Okay Kairi, pay off." Riku said with an open palm. Kairi took something from her pocket and paid Riku with some munny. It seemed like in two years of being classmates, Kairi does not know Aqua that well. Riku knew that the more his sister uses her spells the harder her opponent is. She mastered the spells easily and is her main strength so when she defeated an opponent with no magic, the opponent was an amateur. "My sister's right Sora, making her use magic to defeat you is a really great deal."

"Indeed Sora, it seems like you are already are advanced for a newcomer. You are in level with Riku and Kairi already." Eraqus said with a nod of approval. "May I inquire who passed you the power as well as thought you the art of Keyblading?"

"My brother."

"Then your brother must be really good." Kairi said as she welcomed Sora formally. "That would be wonderful! I couldn't wait to meet him!"

"Well then we will start training by pairs when the two got some rest, you two practice by now." Eraqus then turned to Aqua. "I would like to have a word with you."

They went a little further from the crowd and spoke in softer voices.

"What did you learned?" Eraqus said as he watched Sora who was watching the other two students spar and teach each other of what to do, when to defend certain attacks. Aqua was deep in thought when her master asked her this, taking a deeper assessment of things. Her master waited patiently, a virtue he learned very important through his years.

"He's the most well-balanced keyblader from us all." Eraqus nodded at this and smiled as a praise to her quick thinking. "A great advantage he has."

"His brothers are well-trained as well. I know their father, and I know that he taught them well." Eraqus said with light melancholy as his attention seemed to drift away. "The oldest of the three is a little older than you, so I think you'll be quick friends."

"Thank you for telling me Master." Aqua said as she excused herself and returned to Sora's side as he sat on the marble floor. They watched as Kairi now pursued Riku with magic attacks as well as how her brother countered them with dash attacks. Having a disadvantage at Kairi's high resistance to elemental magic and attacks, Riku came to a last resort of physical and brute force. That was until she knocked Kairi to the ground with a new technique. "Whoa Riku! That's new."

"That is what I call 'Soaring Beast' sis, envious I see."

"Must everything be sarcasm to you Riku?"

"Not necessarily. I just like using it at you." By this time Kairi joined them with freshly healed wounds, thanks to curing spells.

"Now that's all for today. I praise you Riku for making a command technique by yourself, I know that you learned something this past few days. Class dismissed." the students filed out the door with goodbyes for their next classes or appointments. "Sora."

"Yes Master Eraqus?" Sora inquired as he looked at the master on his shoulder.

"Why did you return to Radiant Garden?"

"Father died." Sora's whisper echoed through the empty chamber.

Aqua walked through the sidewalks as she wandered around Disney Town for a little bit of shopping necessities. Her school supplies are running low and thank her savings for having a really good budget. Thanks to the Keyblader scholarship as well. She declined the girls' offer for having some dancing at Rinoa's place. She was not that good at socializing, she was rather in good terms with boys and children but never with her age grid especially with her friends. The girls understood immediately and went off with goodbyes, having an extra class, she's closest to Kairi than anyone else.

She hummed as she stared at the windows of shops and at stalls and stores, admiring the beauty of each one of them. That was until she spotted Sora eating some ice cream at the ice cream shop. She entered the store and approached Sora with a ready smile.

"Hey Sora." she said with a tap on his shoulder. The kid jumped in surprise before turning to her. "Sorry for startling you."

"Oh hey Aqua. What are you doing here?" Sora said as she sat in front of him.

"I just saw you and thought I would say hello." she replied as she watched him lick the ice cream from his lips. "How about you?"

"I'm waiting for the end of my brother's shift." he replied casually "You see, we arrived at where we're living a month ago from the Land of Departure and my brother started working here so that we can have some budget and savings other than the scholarship from Radiant Garden."

"You're – ?" Sora nodded, confirming her observations. So they were orphans, what a disaster that was. They were struggling to keep everything in order. "I'm sorry."

"No it's alright." but his voice radiated with sorrow that she thought he just made a sin to make the child go sad. "So brother started working here while Ven and I take care of the house, Ven is my twin by the way."

"You got a twin? Awesome." Aqua said with an amazed expression.

"Well we're far from being alike, you can tell immediately our difference just by hair color." Sora said with a chuckle. "Oh here he go! Yo!"

Indeed a man with earth colored hair and the deepest blue eyes were heading their way and immediately Aqua came to admire the loving smile he gave to his brother. She felt her heart going frantic and her eyes roaming his well-built stature as he walked casually to their direction. First word to come into mind when you see him: handsome, second: sincere, third and fourth: slightly intimidating. The young man seem to have spotted her and gave his brother a questioning look.

"Hello Sora. Mind introducing me to your friend here?" he said in a friendly manner as his eyes seem to scrutinize her whole body inside out. Intimidating.

"This big egotistic man here is my brother, Terra. Terra, this lovely young lady here is a co-keyblader under Master Eraqus' tutelage as well." Sora introduced rather a little too much formal for Aqua's taste. After exchanging 'nice to meet yous' and such Sora seemed too excited to ask Terra something. "So Terra, did you get it?"

"What?" the older asked rather innocently as Aqua watched with an amused expression. She remembered these kind of scenes happened when Riku was younger and when his sarcasm wasn't yet in him. Sora pouted at his brother's reaction and gave him that puppy eye look that Aqua almost cooed at. "Of course I got it."

"What did you get Terra?" she inquired shyly, testing the waters of their acquaintanceship. Terra beamed at her when he answered that his eyes darkened and Aqua found that strange.

"A new shift." then it was time to go home for the two of them. Saying their own goodbyes, Aqua watched them go their ways before deciding to go her own way as well.

"Their your friends missy?" a quacky voice said that she turned to see Donald at the door of the shop. "Treasure them well then. Keep them safe, especially Terra, he's way strangely special."

"I will." on her way home, she tried to find a reason on why she said that statement of promise and oath. Well when a smile graced her lips, she figured out what was that very exciting feeling was. It was the feeling of meeting someone new. She thought of those darkening eyes, is he angry or just plain happy? Because normal persons , even Mickey and Minnie and the inhabitants of Disney Town, their eyes brighten when they are glad and happy. She even watched her own eyes if they will darken when she's happy but it never did. It bothered her greatly thinking why, why, why. Strangely special indeed.

Whenever did you saw a man whose eyes darken when happy? It usually lightened up, right?

Those were the questions she asked Riku at dinner, a conversation in which her parents gladly participated in. They gave her various opinions until Riku asked where did she get such notion that it bothers her too much. She gave them an excuse just to evade his knowing look.

"It just caught my eye."

"Oh, like 'poof'" he said in that sarcastic tone of his again. "What do you think Sora's brothers are?"

"They might be very good at it, since they taught Sora."

"Hmmm. Sora… Sora… as in Sora Nehtrae?" their father asked, they could just nod as an answer and it made their father's eyes lighten with great joy. "Good! They got through the hard times and fulfilled their promise! I'm sure Eraqus is pleased."

"It seemed so Dad." Aqua answered softly, watching his eyes as it shifted various shades of blue, how did Terra's eyes shifted to the Darkest of blues when it seemed to defy all her rules in human emotions and expressions? She really was bothered by that simple occurrence and even before she closed her eyes her thoughts were of shifting colors, from the darkest of blue to the lightest and fiercest gold.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Gold and Blue**

Seraphim Earl

**Chapter 3: Trial**

** Author's notes:**

** The third chappie's here! Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

** I would really love it if you could participate to this story through suggestions and further reviews.**

**Chapter 3: Trial**

She would really love if everything would slow down and can give her some time to think of everything that just occurred, but as always fate doesn't seem to favor her that day. She woke up with a groan and a massive headache and with Riku nagging her that he would not be there to wake her up, and she was sure that she'll be late. Really late.

Lady Mulan watched her as she suddenly bolted into class with a really dismissive look, but after such time had pass, everything went fine and alright. She was really looking forward in meeting Sora's twin, Ventus was it? She really wanted to meet them and know if they were the same as Sora in terms of attitude, but those were all haux, for she wanted to confirm what was confusing her mind lately. Why were his eyes like that?

"Aqua! Please do listen." Her attention was snapped by Sir Cecil, (got the name from Dissidia) who was looking at her with eyes that was conveying such message of worry. She was a good student and such thought was really bothering her studies. She gave her teacher a nod and gave him a sheepish smile as well. The class went on as her thoughts synchronized itself with the lesson at hand and she was a good student again.

"Aqua, is there a problem?" Cecil asked her before she went out the room for her next class, Cecil was a close friend of hers and she really relied in him when it came to times when she have problems and it was nice to think that he really knew her so well. "You're spacing out more often than usual."

"Oh so there was my usual spacing out?" she asked casually, trying to evade his scrutinizing almost silver eyes. He was about to tell her something when the bell rang, signifying her next class and she was thankful to the chance to have an excuse to leave him alone, excusing herself she made her escape. She made her way through corridors and hallways evading the thought of his eyes, how? She evaded them as much as she could until she bumped to something like a pole of rock. "Ow."

"Sorry." unfortunately it was no pole of rock, it was him. Terra stood in front of her with his dark eyes always so sincere and it was something that surprised her more than seeing him there. Terra seemed to have recognized her and gave off a small smile. "Oh, it's you, Aqua isn't it?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry Terra." She immediately said when she gained her composure and façade. She smiled at him sheepishly and took a step back, a sign of apology that he understood. "I believe you're doing fine?"

"Coping, good." He said with a nod. His voice like a rumble from deep within the earth itself. "Sora informed me that you will be the one to 'test' Ven and I later, why?"

"Master Eraqus' punishment for being late." As if he remembered something, he gently nudged her hand and with a smile said: "We would not let that happen again shall we?"

He gave her another nudge and they went on their way, through deserted hallways as their footsteps echoed around them. They went on trudging their ways in a companionable silence, leaving each other to their thoughts. It was as if they did such thing a long time ago that the silence was just right. The light went through the large oval windows giving them shadows to look at and patterns to see. The silence was then disturbed when they arrived.

"It seems that you really welcomed newcomers with a bang." Terra said when they entered the room that welcomed them with clangs of blade and spells being cast into the wind. Aqua immediately caught sight of Riku sparring with Sora, already building a sort of rivalry between them, as well as a bridge of trust and friendship. Further along the side was Kairi with who she thinks would be Ventus; Sora was right since they have distinctly small difference of hair color. Master Eraqus stood by his usual place, watching the match between their brothers and was speculating some things such as their advantages and disadvantages to each other.

"Terra!" Ventus caught sight of them and immediately went their way, dragging Kairi for the introductions. Kairi immediately looked up at Terra with amazement and a big smile and it seemed like all the young man could do was reply with his own smile. "Kairi my big bro, Terra. Oh you are Aqua isn't it? Sora's been bragging how great you are!"

"I think that would be too much." She said as a reply to such praise but everything was cut off when Sora groaned and plopped to the ground, with Riku on his side, both panting and full of sweat. "It seemed like they're in a tie."

"Hey Sora! See I'm far better than you!" Ventus boasted his twin and with grin put his hands by his nape, his usual gesture. "I'm going to defeat Aqua and then I can beat Terra!"

"You're hard on them aren't you?" Aqua said as she put her things aside and summoned her Keyblade. "Why don't we start now Ventus?"

The kid was taken by surprise when Aqua suddenly charged at him, but what surprised her more was he immediately dodged it without fail. It perked her interest immediately as she waited for him to summon his Keyblade as well. He spinned it around and settled to his stance, holding the blade in a backhand. Backhand? That was something interesting and Aqua knew that the kid was full of potential like his twin and it was decided that she wouldn't hold back to him. Would it be nice to just toy with him for a while? That would be nice to just prod with him, at first that is.

"Ready Ven?" she asked and even before he could answer, she was charging at him, catching him off his momentum and balance that he barely dodged, but he dodged them still, with great speed. _He's fast!_ "Aren't you like a tiny rodent, maybe I should set off traps for the speedy little mouse?"

"I'm no mouse! Give me all you got!" That was one of his greatest mistake for that day and Aqua made sure that he will learn his lesson like a tiny mouse should. He was quick, but that was not enough to win. They were exchanging blows and dodges and it seemed like Ventus knew that he was being toyed around that it made him angry of sorts, and that went to her advantage. They just needed to find an opening and it was something hard to find with how she blocks herself and how fast he was. Of course, all fights must come to an end.

"Stop." Ventus' eyes widened as he froze midway to her in attack, he could not control his body as it froze and all he can see was Aqua approaching him with a small smile. She pointed her blade to his neck and he knew he lost, he had forgotten one information Sora was nagging to him before, she was good at spells, really good. "Very good, Ven."

He felt his control coming back, but before he can control his body completely he saw Aqua moving away as another figure made its way quickly across the hall. He fell to his knees and watched with wide eyes, Aqua was truly taken aback when Terra suddenly charged at her from behind, thankfully she sensed his approach quickly and dodged away. She was smiling when he met his gaze, setting their stance on each end of the hall. "Terra!"

"Oh, how quick Karma replies. Brute force won't be a great strength when you cannot balance it." Aqua said as she watched Terra with calculating blue orbs. She was trying to define his style in fighting from what she saw from Sora and Ventus' fighting styles. What she can say was that she was sure that he was of brute force. And he proved her right with such rage in his fighting.

He fought her with a kind of fire that was close to anger yet far from it as well, she evaded his attacks and blocked his blade from wounding her. Their blades met multiple times and each time she saw his eyes ablaze with fire and she was amazed at how he was so into the fight like his life depended on it. It was hard not to use her spells and after some time she came to her last resort. She was amazed at how strong he was and how he seemed to know how she will attack, but his brute force was his weakness and she just knew how to take it to her advantage.

"Go Terra!" she heard Sora cheer as they stood their ground, panting and sweating. Their minds going in unfathomable speed on tactics and strategies of winning as well as thinking of how to make one's weakness be their strength. As the wind howled outside the open windows and a leaf take dominion of the floor, Terra advanced as well as Aqua, each one determined to finish the match once and for all.

Their blades met and Aqua was almost taken aback if not for her will and determination, she was surprised at how strong Terra truly was and it took all her strength to hold her ground. She knew as well that he was at the same situation as she is. She can see his blue eyes ablaze with determination as his teeth gritted and growls escaped from his mouth. He was like a predator making a fight for his prey and she was scared at the thought that she was the prey. Both were as stubborn as the other and both do not have any intention of backing down that it made everything more interesting for her. What was the reason that he was pushing so hard? This was merely a test! Aqua was using every bit of her strength to push him back with her blade as she watch his eyes go more darker than ever.

Then those blue orbs flashed gold. Gold. Gold. Bright gold.

Terra saw Aqua's eyes as it widened and he immediately took it to his advantage, pushing her with his full strength as she stumbled off balance to the floor his blade by her neck signifying her defeat. She didn't seem to get what happened for her eyes were still as wide as saucers and she was looking at him like he just sprouted a second head. He immediately looked away without a word, his keyblade vanishing to the wind.

Aqua sat there, oblivious of Kairi by her side as she watched Terra as he walked away, his eyes just turned gold. Bright gold like flashing golden fire. She was taken aback when it happened, she was sure that those eyes were getting darker, darker than any blue she had seen, until it suddenly flashed gold. He seemed to know what happened to himself with how she reacted and quickly blinked his eyes and walked away. She was so shocked that she knew they thought it was because she lost and she let them think of that, because she herself was confused of which to think first.

"Congratulations Terra." She heard Riku as she blindly stood on her own two feet with Kairi by her side. She can hear buzzing sounds inside her head as she felt herself stagger for strength. She knew that he was being congratulated by his brothers, she knew as well that Kairi and Master Eraqus were both worried of her yet she didn't paid them any mind, she just excused herself meekly and quickly as she went to the comfort room.

She was oblivious as well of Terra's eyes following her. All she thought about as soon as she was alone was to calm her frazzled nerves and shocked state of mind. She felt numb as the scene came replaying in her mind. "I may be getting insane."

She took deep breaths as she counted to ten and she could surely feel the trembling of her knees. "Too much for a day it seems."

"Aqua, are you alright?" Kairi said as she bounced inside to the room, her eyes worried. "Master Eraqus summons you."

"I'll be there." She just needed to reorganize her thoughts and gather some courage. As much as the fact terrified her, it perplexed her. She wanted to know more. She was itching to know more. The other thing was she knew that it would be dangerous.

The time and the way Aqua appeared back to the main hall was stunning. It was like nothing happened there was no evidence of such, except for the slight tremble in her pace and the misplaced smile that was on her face. "You summoned me Master?"

"I believe you are fine?" Eraqus inquired as to which Aqua nodded. Her sudden loss seemed to have perturbed everyone in the room. She made the smile on her face a little bit brighter and tried to forcefully relax herself. She succeeded somehow. "I believe you have found your match then. How did you find the match?"

"It was quite interesting," Aqua said with a small flicker of mischief on her eyes. "Too interesting to shock me."

"Really?" Eraqus said with a raised brow. It seemed like he knew something that she did not and seemed somewhat related to what her plight was but she stayed quiet as to lead her master to think of other things. "I will leave you to your discovery then."

"Thank you for such fight." She said with a smile as she turned to the brothers. She did not even try to meet his gaze, too scared of what she might see. She wished that it went unnoticed. "It was exhilarating to the most."

"Alright! Sora do some basic stance positions and after such, try to spy with Riku blindfolded. Riku you as well." Eraqus said with a stern voice. "Ventus and Kairi some jogging, about 15 laps then afterwards Kairi try to hit Ventus with your spells as Ventus tries to avoid them."

"Yes sir!." The four of them said in unison as they grouped themselves according to what Eraqus instructed them.

"Terra."

"Yes sir?"

"Meditation. Now." Terra's eyes widened in surprise as he hesitantly followed Eraqus' instruction. "Aqua, you may rest. Today is not something you may leave to cure spells."

"Hai." She threw etiquette and manners off the window and literally slumped on the floor in a big sigh that echoed to the room. In that side of the wall she slumped and like a heap of hay came to lie down and just sleep with her bag as her pillow. "Sorry master."

"That is fine my dear."

She woke up screaming her lungs out with blue eyes seeing never ending darkness.

-TBC-

**This is chapter 3… wish you would like it.. reviews are loved… R&R..^^**


End file.
